Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail
Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail is the forty-second episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on February 24, 2016. Background Jesse, since starting fan mail, would routinely store what he had received from fan mail in the spare room, as he has shown and/or mentioned in previous vlogs. On the prior day, in OVER YOUR HEAD!, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. was in the middle of removing any items and decorations that belonged to Terry. Jeffrey Sr. eventually came across the closet room where Jesse had been storing the contents of his fan mail and becomes enraged over the "trash" that Jesse was storing. He becomes even more livid when Jeffrey Sr. starts reading letters to Jesse that rebukes his father. He then demands that Jesse cleans out the closet space that night or he will take matters into his own hands, despite Jesse stating he has prior commitments with his brother to participate in a live stream with him, and being unreasonable with him by not allowing him more time to clean out the closet space. Plot The video starts with Jesse and Corn going down the basement to his fan mail room to discover that it is empty. Jesse then starts searching through all the basement and even goes upstairs calling his brother and his dad. When going to Jeffery Jr.'s room, he sees his dad through the windows with his fan mail. Jesse then rushes outside and attempts to stop his father from destroying his fan mail. He and his father start to argue about Jesse not respecting his father by lying to him and not taking out the fan mail last night, as promised. Jesse answers saying that he couldn't move the fan mail out of the basement because he had to do a live stream with his brother. Despite this, however, Jeffery Sr. tries to light up a piece of wood that is covered with gasoline and leads towards the pile of mail. At first, the lighter fails and when it seems that Jeffery Sr. is about to give up, he lights up the pile directly, effectively burning the fan mail - Jesse attempts to put out the fire but his father tells his son to "let it go", implying to leave his mail to incinerate. The video ends with Jesse kneeing down at the burning rubbish in dismay, saying that he failed his fans and briefly breaks out another war cry. Aftermath Jesse posted on Twitter two hours after the events of Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail, confirming that there's not much left of the fan mail, and showing himself covered in dirt and soot with his shirt off and his hair in a ponytail. Jesse was forced to postpone Fan Mail Monday for the foreseeable future due to Jeffrey Sr. closing the P.O. Box. Fan Mail Monday has been replaced with QnA Monday. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Ella *Poopyjohn Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Reception Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail was met with mixed reactions. The video garnered over 2 million views and pulled in over 44,000 likes and 15,000 dislikes. Many viewers criticized this Psycho Video due to Jeffrey Sr.'s selfishness in burning fan mail. Some viewers were, however, happy to see the fan mail destroyed. After Psycho Kid Flees Country revealed that this video (and the entire series) is fake, this video became more controversial; with some viewers—especially those who sent Jesse fan mail themselves—criticizing him because he apparently had Psycho Dad burn gifts from fans for a video. However, more observant viewers pointed out that all of the boxes were empty. In THE FAN MAIL SITUATION!, it was proven that the fan mail was never burned and that fan mail actually continued going. Many fans were relieved and couldn't wait for fan mail to continue. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail'' is the only Psycho Video where Jesse has attempted to stop Jeffrey Sr. with force. *''Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail'' is the second video to revolve around the destruction of at least one item Jesse had received in fan mail, the first being PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. *''Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail'' is the fourth Psycho Video involving fire. The first three were Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree and Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. *This is the first time that one of Jesse's "filler series" was eliminated, being followed eventually by the end of MMM and the end of Powwow which suffered the same fate. *''Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail'' is considered to be the "Season 4" finale. Category:Psycho Videos